


After The Playdate

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the playdate, Tori and Jade find themselves paired up often - with happy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the season 3 episode “Tori and Jade’s Playdate”. Some dirty words are used…

Title: After The Playdate

Author: John O'Connor 

Email: lushcoltrane@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Tori/Jade

Category: Established relationships

Series: None. 

Website: http://www.asstr.org/~John_OConnor/ 

Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schnieder's Bakery and Nicklodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. 

Summary: After the playdate, Tori and Jade find themselves paired up often - with happy results.

Note: Set after the season 3 episode “Tori and Jade’s Playdate”. Some dirty words are used…

 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you as a project partner. Again.” The last came out as almost a growl from Jade West’s mouth.

“Well, I’m not any happier. Bad enough we had to be ‘married’ in Sikowitz’ stupid play. Then that play-date…” Tori Vega’s voice trailed off. 

“Then we had to work together rigging that stupid set for that other stupid play,” Jade added.

“And then that history project on the Cold War. Sheesh, trying to put sixty years of history into a ten page report…”

Jade nodded, “Yeah. And now we have this stupid physics project!”

“Man, I thought I had this covered with that toy robot and the hamster!” Tori exclaimed yet again.

“You don’t know our wonderful Mr. Peabody. He lives for projects. The more we work, the less he has to teach. Myopic little bast…”

“O-kay then. Gotta watch the language there, Jade. Dad’s in the garage,” Tori interjected. There was an empty jar on the kitchen counter about half-full of dollar bills. It had already been emptied at least once before. This was her mother’s way to get her father to cut down on his swearing – not that he swore that much – even being a cop in LA – but just enough to irritate her. As a result, anything stronger than ‘darn’ or ‘heck’ cost the speaker a dollar. Worse language cost more. Tori thought it was hilarious that most of the money came from her older sister, Trina.

“Oooh…” was Jade’s typical, throaty response. But, actually, this was more in the nature of frustration than irritation.

And, contrary to outward appearances, the two, who were polar opposites in personality and demeanor, were actually having a real conversation. Ever since Sikowitz, their acting teacher at Hollywood Arts High, made the two one-time enemies spend an evening together at the new sushi bar, Nozu, on a ‘date’ (to help them get in character as a husband and wife for his play about a narcoleptic astronaut), the two girls had found they actually had a lot in common. Their mutual animosity was actually becoming a real friendship, although neither teen would acknowledge that. Yet.

Jade, the Goth-ish girl who dyed her long hair jet-black with a few tresses dyed blue, favored dark nail polish, dark eyeliner, black clothes and even, on occasion, black lipstick. Her personality was dominating and she often seemed to be angry at something or even at everything. She had little patience for most of her classmates and even showed the same attitude towards most of her teachers.

Troi Vega was almost the opposite. She had long, brown hair that hung to her lower back, wore only minimal makeup and dressed stylishly but simply. For some reason, people often commented on her cheekbones, to her consternation, but they were real and accentuated her natural beauty. She had open, expressive eyes; currently framed by a stylish pair of glasses now that she was home and could remove her contacts. She had a friendly attitude to almost everyone she met. Her bubbly outlook on life made her a lot of fun to be around even as it grated on Jade. 

“It’s almost like there’s a conspiracy to get us to work together. Like…” Tori shook her head. “Oh, hell, I don’t know.”

“Uh, Tori, you said ‘hell’,” Jade replied with a smirk. Another unnoticed sign between them was the fact that Jade was calling her Tori all the time. Jade’s use of her last name, Vega, had ceased.

“Oh damn!” Tori exclaimed at her slip-up.

From the garage came her father’s voice, “I heard that! Curse jar…”

“Uh, sorry Dad,” Tori yelled back. She got up and pulled a dollar from her tight jeans and pushed it into the old mayonnaise jar. 

From the garage, “You put in two dollars?”

With a look of irritation, and wonder at how her father knew, she pushed another single into the jar and replied, “Yes.”

Jade smiled wickedly, “Ha!”

“Hey, don’t ‘ha’ me”

In a fake southern accent she often used to annoy Tori, Jade repeated “He-ay, don’t ya’ll ‘ha’ lil’ ol’ me.”

In a low, almost grating voice, Tori said, “I don’t…TALK LIKE THAT!”

With more still-slightly acidic give and take, the two resumed constructing their new project. It was an attempt to create a small windmill to generate electricity – at least enough to power a flashlight bulb.

“You know what? I’ll be that weasel is taking our projects and seeing which one will work best. Then he’ll patent it and make a fortune, leaving us out in the cold,” Jade said.

“You won’t be out in the cold, Jade. You’re dad makes a ton of money. But mine is just a cop and…”

“Hey! I’m not just a cop. I’m a damned good cop!” came the yell from the garage. This was followed by a “Goddamnit!” and the sound of a tool hitting the floor.

“You okay, Dad?”

“Yeah, just scrapped my knuckles on the radiator housing.”

“Okay. That’s three dollars!”

Tori could just make out a muttered ,”Yeah, yeah.”

She smiled at her former nemesis, “I love to catch him like that.”

“If we were still being honest, you know, like at Nozu, I’d have to say I’m kinda jealous of you,” Jade stated.

“Huh?”

“Well, if I was being honest again, I’d tell you that I wish I had your kind of relationship with my parents,” Jade admitted. Her father was very cold to her. “Very good,” was high praise and Jade had only heard that twice in her life. The sole time he told her something she did was excellent was the play she put on with Tori’s help. Jade was sure her father hated her since she wanted to be an actress but Tori felt that he lived for his work and seemed to look on his family as a tax write-off more than a blessing. Her mother was a mystery. Jade never discussed her with her friends.

“Ah, I’m sorry…”

“NO!” Jade shouted, forestalling the upcoming Tori-hug she knew would follow.

Before either girl could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

From upstairs, Trina yelled, “Somebody get the door!”

Muttering “No shit, Sherlock,” under her breath (fully expecting her father to hear her and tell her to put money in the jar), Tori got up from the table and went to the door.

Upon opening the door, Tori said, “Oh no…”

“Hey Babe! It’s your Chadster,” said one of two teenaged boys in the doorway just as they tried to come in. Tori pushed them both back onto the front patio.

“And there’s my honey,” the other said, looking over Tori’s shoulder and seeing Jade at the kitchen table.

These two mooks, Chad and Tanner, were boorish clowns who wouldn’t take no for an answer the night they tried hitting on Tori and Jade at Nozu during their play-date. Even that rejection duet the girls sang didn’t seem to work for very long – as proven when the goons showed up at the play.

“What… How… Why are you here? How did you…”

“What the hell are you two losers doing here?” Jade said. She had come outside when she saw who was there.

“Well, we got your names from the play program, did a little googling and here we are!” Tanner said proudly. “Aren’t you glad to see us? We’re here to rescue you two from a boring night at home.”

“Yeah, we are.”

They bumped fists then spread their fingers, yelling “Bah-JOINK!” at the same time.

Tori looked disgusted, “How can I put this so you understand? GO AWAY!”

“Yeah, we don’t want you here. Or anywhere near us,” Jade added.

“Aw, you’re just saying that,” Chad replied.

“Playing hard to get,” Tanner agreed.

“God, it’s like talking to Trina,” Tori moaned as she threw up her hands.

“Your old man, he’s a motivational speaker, isn’t her?” Jade asked Tanner.

Both of the boys nodded, “Yep.” “Sure is! The best in LA.”

“Both of your fathers are motivational speakers? No wonder you can’t understand ‘no’!” Tori replied. “Well maybe if I say it real slowly, you’ll get it. N-o-o-o-ho-ho-ho!”

“We’re not interested. We will never be interested.” Jade paused then added, in a low, dangerous voice, “We don’t like you!”

“Yeah, we get that a lot but the girls always come around in the end,” Chad stated.

Jade sighed, “Yeah, well I heard that valley girls are still just as stupid as your mothers were…”

“Oh! Burn!” the boys laughed at the same time.

“Okay, okay. You wanna know why you’ll never, ever have a shot with us?” Jade asked.

The neo-Goth grabbed Tori’s face in her hands and kissed the other brunette. 

Initially shocked by Jade’s actions, Tori followed Jade’s cue and quickly closed her eyes as if in bliss. But, deep inside, she felt a serious jolt of pleasure at the other girl’s soft lips pressed against hers.

After an over-long five-count, Jade pulled her face back. 

“Alright! That is sooo hot!” Chad said excitedly.

“Oh yeah, you two are sooo…” Tanner paused then lamely added, “…hot!”

Sharing looks of horror, Jade and Tori were speechless. What would it take to get rid of these two idiots?

From the kitchen, Tori’s father called out, “Uh, Jade, since you’ve been spending so much time here lately, you owe the jar too.”

“Dad!” Tori said excitedly. “Can you come here for a minute?”

“Ye-ah, what’s up?” he asked nervously. While nowhere near as irritating as his older daughter Trina, Tori did create enough chaos on her own.

“Tell these two doofuses who you are and why they should leave us alone,” Tori said.

“O-kay,” he replied slowly. Reaching into a high cabinet, he retrieved his wallet, leaving his service piece where it was. He quickly joined them on the front walk.

“So, what gives?”

“Dad, these two guys have been stalking us. Ever since we did that stupid play,” Tori said.

“Ah, babe, stalking has such a negative connotation,” Chad said.

Tanner nodded, “Yeah, we’re just…”

“Stalking?” Tori’s father asked.

“Yeah, these two chizheads have been bothering us all over the place,” Jade replied.

“Well, boys, that’s not exactly kosher, if you know what I mean,” Mr. Vega said mildly.

“No, we’re not stalking. We just wanna get to know the lovely ladies better.”

“But, they did tell you to leave them alone, right?”

“Well, yeah but…”

“Okay, so here’s what you’ll do… You will leave here and never come back. You will not bother either of these girls again. Anywhere. Got it?”

“Who… Why should we…”

Opening his wallet to show the ID and the LAPD shield, the older man said, “I’m Detective David Vega. And I can make your lives living hells. Got it?”

The two boys were tripping over each other as they tried to get away before anything worse happened.

“Dad! That was so cool! Thank you,” Tori exclaimed, hugging her father.

Jade patted his shoulder once, “Yeah, very cool. Thanks Mr. V.”

“Not bad for just a cop, huh?” he said with a laugh.

Just then, Trina exploded out of the door. “Did I hear boys out here? Where are they? They gotta be here to see me…”

“Cool your jets, hotshot,” Jade interrupted. 

Tori nodded. Her sister was an egomaniacal wonder. “They’re the two jerks that have been bothering Jade and me.”

“Is that them?” Trina said, pointing to Chad and Tanner as they climbed into their car and sped off.

“Yes. And I wouldn’t wish them on anyone…even on you, Trina,” Tori replied.

“Oooh!” Trina exclaimed, stamping her foot, before trudging back into the house.

The other three went followed, father and daughter sharing an exasperated look.

“Okay, I’m going back to work on the car. You girls need anything?”

“Nope.”

David nodded and turned towards the garage. “Oh, and Jade? The jar?”

With a small grimace, the near-Goth nodded and pushed a dollar into the jar.

“Dad? Did you pay?”

“Uh, well, I don’t have any singles… What’s that? Coming, honey!” He quickly left the room.

“Well, that’s not fair,” Jade declared.

“He’ll pay. I’ll threaten to tell Mom – she charges double for that.”

“But he’s going to her now. He can make up some…”

“You fell for that?!?” Tori asked, her face openly showing her astonishment.

“What?”

“That’s the oldest dodge in the book. Mom’s not home, she’s at some book club thingie.”

“You mean…”

“Yep.”

“Why I…”

“Easy there, tiger. No need to get all scissory.”

“Scissory? That’s not a word,” Jade said. The girl had a thing for scissors. “Although it should be. It sounds cool…”

With a slightly worried look on her face, Tori suggested, “Let’s get back to the project, okay?”

“Yeah, I suppose…”

“So we need to attach these wires here, right?”

“Nooo, that’ll short the entire thing. I know a little about having fun with electricity,” Jade replied.

“Uh-huh…” Tori was a little afraid to ask how Jade knew about electricity. And about the fun involved.

After another half hour, Tori sighed, “I think we need a break.”

“Yeah, okay. You got any coffee?”

“I was thinking maybe some ice cream?”

“Ugh, no way. I’m still sick of ice cream after that contest…”

“Yeah, but the personal concert with Ke$ha was pretty cool.”

Jade nodded, “Yeah that was. Got any coffee?”

“I think we have instant.”

“Ugh, that’s like Taco Bell when you want Mexican food. It’ll do, I suppose.”

In a few minutes, the girls were quietly sitting on the matching couches, watching some mindless reality show on the Vegas’ new wide-screen.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Jade glanced over, “This isn’t too bad.”

“Thanks,” Tori replied, spooning some butter brickle into her mouth.

Another period of silence followed. 

“You know, when we have to be, we make a pretty good team.”

Jade glanced at Tori again, “Yeah. I suppose so.”

“Yeah, we do. I loved singing with you at Nuzo. We harmonized really well.”

“As good as you and Andre?”

Tori paused before replying, trying to figure out if there was some dig in Jade’s question. 

“I guess that’s a no,” Jade said.

“No, not a no. I mean, yeah I think we sang together really well. I was just… Never mind. Look, when Andre and I sing, we practice and do at least one rehearsal. What you and I did was…on the spot. Spontaneous. And we were still damned good,” Tori argued.

“That’s a dollar!” came from the garage.

“Yes, Dad!” Tori called over her shoulder. Looking at Jade again, she said, “I mean it. We did great together. Think how hot we’ll be when we actually rehearse and stage a few duets.”

“Duets?!? What makes you think I wanna do anything with you after this project?”

Tori’s face took on a hurt look. “I…I guess I thought we were actually starting to get along. Maybe even be friends.” She stood up and turned towards the stairs, “I…I guess I was wrong. Just…um…just let yourself out. I’m… Oh, what do you care?”

Jade sat there for a long moment, her face blank – not betraying the unexpected pain and turmoil she felt inside. 

“Tori…WAIT! Um, I mean…plea…please wait.” Tori walked back to the gap between the sofas. “Please sit.” Tori sat gingerly on her couch. “I…I’m so used to… It’s hard to start being nice. I mean, look, I started treating Beck like shit – I know Mr. V, a dollar! – the last few weeks we were together just because I was getting…”

“Two dollars!”

Both girls looked at each other and started to laugh. Tori managed to say “You were getting two dollars?”

They started laughing harder. Jade realized it felt good to laugh with someone – she was usually laughing at them.

Finally, Jade calmed somewhat, “No, I… I became so used to treating everyone like sh…like garbage that I couldn’t turn it off. Even Cat. We’ve been friends like forever but I’ve been treating her so badly.”

“But why?”

“Remember Sikowitz talking about method acting? I guess I was ahead of the curve… My life became a method act.” Tori smiled encouragement as Jade continued, “But some people…”

“Like the Jerky Twins?”

“Yeah, like them. Well, they deserve it. But people like you and Cat and Beck…and you.”

Tori was about to point out that she was mentioned twice when Jade went on, “You’ve always been nice to me and I’ve always… I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. You know, even when you hated me, I kinda liked you. Well, except for when you were a real bi…uh, mean person.” The last said with a quick glance towards the garage.

“Yeah, like the stage fighting incident or the time I had you give so much blood you couldn’t perform or when I didn’t back you up when you were accused of sabotaging Trina’s harness.”

“Or like rooting for the gorilla at the Gorilla Club?”

“Yeah, rooting for the gorilla.” 

“What about the Prome?”

Jade shook her head. “No, I’m still mad about that. I had that night scheduled for a presentation and you…” Jade paused and took a deep breath, “I haven’t forgiven you for that but I’m pretty much over it.”

“Fair enough,” Tori admitted. “But otherwise?”

“I guess we’re good. I’m not turning over a new leaf or anything. At least, not completely. Not this fast. And I might - not all the way.”

“I guess we’ll all have to take that chance,” Tori said. “Anyway, I kinda like you a little edgy. Keeps me on my feet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Silence for several minutes as they concentrated the ice cream and the coffee.

“Do you… Uh, do you still think I’m pretty?” Tori asked. She still felt a warm glow when she remembered Jade’s semi-compliment at Nozu.

“Yes,” Jade said in an almost inaudible voice. “I like the glasses.”

“Well, you’re pretty too,” Tori said in a ‘so there’ voice.

Another minute or two of silence then Jade asked, “How ‘bout that kiss, huh?”

“Didn’t work though.”

“Well, not against those two Neanderthals.”

Tori looked over at Jade who was staring at the TV. “Did…uh, did it…”

Jade looked over and asked, “What? You wanna do it again?”

Tori shook her head very fast and turned to her ice cream. “N…no.”

She turned back to Jade. “Do you?”

“Well, it’s not like it means anything. We could consider it like a rehearsal.”

“Yeah.”

“God knows, Sikowitz could even assign kissing as a project or something…”

“Yeah.”

“So, you…uh, you wanna?”

“Yeah.” Jade no longer tried to disguise the hunger in her voice as she got up and walked slowly over to Tori, an equally hungry look in her eyes that excited and scared the other girl at the same time.

Straddling her one-time nemesis, Jade placed her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Tori’s head. Her green eyes bored into Tori’s causing the girl’s stomach to flutter even more. When Jade licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, Tori thought the entire flight of butterflies would burst out of her.

Jade whispered, “Are you sure, Tori?”

In an equally quiet whisper, Tori said, “Yes.”

Tori reached up to remove her glasses. Jade stopped her, quietly saying, “Leave them on.”

Slowly, Jade lowered her face towards Tori’s until her lips barely brushed the other girl’s. Pulling back, she smiled when she saw Tori start to lean up to her. She brushed their lips together again before pressing her closed mouth against the girl she had always believed she despised.

Tori returned the pressure, thrilling to the feel of Jade’s soft lips against hers. She could feel the goth’s breath ghosting across her cheek from the pierced nose. It almost tickled but Tori never felt this kind of internal heat from being tickled.

This kiss lasted much longer than the one at the door. When Jade finally pulled back, Tori realized she had been holding her breath and gasped in fresh air. Jade smiled.

“I took your breath away…” she whispered.

Slowly, Jade moved close to Tori. Their lips met again. This kiss didn’t last quite as long before Jade pulled back. She cocked a pierced eyebrow in an unspoken question. Tori’s response was equally quiet.

She reached up with one hand, her fingers combing through the black locks, to pull Jade to her. Their lips met and Tori opened hers to let her tongue trace Jade’s lips. Those lips parted and Tori’s tongue slipped into Jade’s mouth to meet her tongue. 

As their tongues danced together, Tori actually found a small part of her brain that was thinking, ‘How did I never notice her tongue was pierced?’

That thought, and almost every other one, vanished from her head as the kiss heightened and the two classmates became more and more aroused. 

Tori pulled her tongue back and Jade’s quickly followed to explore her mouth as their hands stroked and caressed each other. 

Jade’s body fell onto Tori’s and the two held each other as they kissed, their hands caressing each other’s hair or cheeks. Tori’s hand slid down to cup the round, tight ass under Jade’s black pants. 

Jade pulled back, “Hey, let’s not rush this, okay?”

“I…just wanted to… Well, I figured we never… Again…”

Jade kissed her softly, “We will. I think I kinda like you, Tori Vega.”

A goofy smile spread across Tori’s face, “You do? Well, I like you too.”

“Okay, so we take it slow?”

“Sure, Jade. I’d love to take it slow with you.” She pulled Jade to her again, her lips pressing Jade’s softly. Then she whispered, “So, are we girlfriends now?”

Jade sat back, gazing into Tori’s brown eyes, “Do…do you want to be?”

Tori smiled her answer and Jade smiled back, “I guess so. I…I think I wanted this for a while now. And I’ve had horrible luck with boys so…”

“Enough talking. That tongue has better things to do…” 

“I agree.” Tori pulled Jade to her yet again and began to suck on the Goth’s tongue seductively.

Both girls were too into each other; too oblivious to their surroundings to hear Tori’s father come in. He paused at the door from the garage, stunned at the sight of his daughter kissing Jade. Then he smiled. He was going to have to admit to his wife that she was right about Tori’s constant complaints about Jade. Too bad it would cost him a five-spot.

He stepped back into the garage and dropped a pair of pliers on the floor. Then, figuring a dollar was a small price to pay, he yelled “Damn!”

As he again walked into the house, he saw the two girls sitting side by side on one of the sofas, trying to discretely adjust their shirts.

“Hey, you guys want a pizza?”

“Yeah, sure. Extra cheese please,” Tori replied.

“Extra meat,” Jade added.

“No pineapple,” Trina yelled from upstairs.

Picking up the phone and dialing, Dave Vega asked, “So, how goes the project?”

“We’re almost done. I mean, we got a lot to do but…”

“Okay. You guys wanna move some of this?” he suggested. Then he spoke into the phone, “I’d like to make an order for delivery…”

Carefully moving their project to the side, Jade and Tori got the table ready in time for the pizza delivery.

David thought it might be a good idea to get to know his little girl’s new girlfriend. Jade already spent a lot of time at their house and he guessed that would at least double.

“So Jade, Tori told me you hate dolphins?”

Jade turned to Tori, “We never speak of that.”

“So, now we never speak about dolphins, like we don’t about you sweating in Beck’s van?” Tori asked

“Hey! Never spe…”

Trina piped up, “Yeah, yeah. Never speak of that again… God that gets old!”

“That’s a dollar,” her father added. 

“Fine! And I’m taking my pizza upstairs!”

Simultaneously, Tori said “Fine.” while Jade said, “No one likes you!”

After Trina stormed upstairs, Jade said, “I’m only going to say this once. We never speak of…warm-blooded fish. Or…my perspiration. Or…”

After a long pause, Tori asked, “Or?”

“Being Prome queen.”

Tori smiled evilly, “Oh yeah, and, Dad I forgot to tell you. Diaper Boy was the king.”

Leaning close, poking her finger in Tori’s face, Jade said, “Yes! Never again!”

Tori nodded as he father looked confused. “I’ll tell you later.”

“NO! Never…”

“…Speak of it again,” Tori and her father said, laughing.

Jade hid her smile by biting into her slice.

David asked, “This was when Trina was supposed to be the queen?”

“Huh?” “What?”

“Yeah, she was so upset that night and told your mom and I about her trying to get that one kid…Senji?”

“Sinjin,” Tori said.

“Yeah. He was supposed to fix the count.”

“I didn’t know that. Why that bi…”

“Before it cost you a dollar, she was already punished. Remember when she was grounded and had to wash the cars every day?”

Jade said, “I remember hearing her bit…complain about that. I thought you were punishing her just for being her.”

“Nah. That wouldn’t be fair,” David said with a smile. “Although we have been tempted…” He stretched and stood up. “That was good but I’m done. I wanna get the oil filter and the oil replaced, so…”

After finishing their portion of the pizza, the classmates resumed work on their project, little smiles and touches mixed in. Tori felt close to Jade, closer than she had to anyone.

Finally, after another hour, Jade suggested, “Let’s call it a night. We can get together tomorrow after class.”

Tori smiled, her parents would be out until the early evening and she could figure out a way to get rid of Trina, “Okay.”

Yelling towards the garage, Jade said, “Thanks for the pizza, Mr. V.”

A muffled “You’re welcome.” Echoed out of the garage followed by the sound of a tool falling and a more muffled “Damn!”

“That’s a dollar, Dad!” Tori laughed as she walked Jade to the door.

“You know, this is the first time I’m sorry to see you leave.”

“Truth?” Tori nodded. “This isn’t the first time I’m sorry to leave.”

“Really? Aahh…”

Jade let Tori hug her this time. Then they headed out the door.

Standing outside the front door, Tori and Jade shared another kiss before Jade left.

“So, tomorrow…” Jade began.

“I already can’t wait to see you,” Tori said.

“God, you are so corny!”

“So are we going to tell everyone? About us?”

“Calm down Tori. We’re taking it slow, right?”

Tori smiled, “Yeah. But the guys are gonna see us being different to each other.”

“They already have. Beck mentioned it to me the other day. Then I ripped his head off.”

Tori laughed. “Okay. But can I ask you one last question about the night of the Prome?”

“We never…”

“I know. After this, never again. But, how did you get that jumbo shrimp under my gown and into my cleavage?’

Jade walked to her car, laughing. Over her shoulder, she called, “Maybe I’ll tell you someday. But it was…some fun!”


End file.
